


I Serve at the Pleasure

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's a little nervous about her assignment





	I Serve at the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Serve at the Pleasure**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.

**Category:** post-episode, Josh  & Donna

**Spoilers:** Everything through "The Black Vera Wang," plus my thoughts on what will happen in "We Killed Yamamoto." 

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Shelley for her usual wonderful editing job, plus her insight into all things Sorkin. 

"Most definitely to both," he added firmly 

Donna grinned and walked over to Josh's desk. "OK, I'm heading out for the airport. Thanks." 

"No problem. You really do look good." 

"Not about the clothes," Donna said softly. 

"What?" 

"For giving me this chance," she replied, looking directly into the deep brown eyes of her boss, putting her hand on his. 

Josh smiled, slightly embarrassed. "You do know, Donna, that it's a meeting on changing the name of North Dakota, right? Not the Strategic Arms Treaty talks." 

"I mean it, Josh. Don't be you for a second," Donna laughed. "This is the first time I've represented the President at a meeting. Do you think I'm ready?" doubt creeping into her voice. 

"If I didn't I wouldn't have suggested you," Josh grew serious. "Got your research?" 

Donna pulled out a stack of about 50 index cards from her briefcase. "Of course. The blue cards reflect the reasons why changing the name of the state makes sense, while the yellow cards are the arguments against." 

"Uh, Donna. You're not planning to lead the state in seceding from the nation, are you?" 

"Oh, those are the green cards," Donna deadpanned. 

Josh's grin was infectious and for a moment the two of them stood there smiling at each other, when the phone rang. 

"Josh Lyman's office," Donna answered. The smile faded. "Send her back." 

"That was Amy. She's here for her meeting with you on the Welfare Reform bill," Donna said, picking up her overnight bag and briefcase and heading for the door. 

"Call me when you get there," Josh said quickly before she could leave the office. "And...and call me every hour with an update." 

She paused and turned. "You don't think I can handle it?" the doubt returning to her voice. 

"No, no. I...I just like to talk to you," Josh said, looking down at his desk, then back at her face. "You're coming back tomorrow night, right?" 

"Like I promised," Donna said, starting to smile. "You going to miss me?" she asked in a teasing voice. 

"Yes," Josh answered, a hint of a smile at his lips. 

"When are you going to miss me the most?" Donna asked with a grin. 

"The nights, definitely the nights," Josh answered, the grin back on his face. 

"See you then," and Donna turned and walked jauntily out the door. 


End file.
